The Stars Overhead
by bleuberrydreams
Summary: Craig doesn't understand why he's stargazing with Kenny McCormick. He also doesn't get why Kenny does funny things to his stomach. Crenny.


_Disclaimer: I don't own South Park but I think that's pretty much a given._

Note: Written for my partner in crime, Bleu! It's not very long but I hope you like it! ;u; This is my first South Park and Craig/Kenny fic, and it's really half-assed self-beta'd so please ignore any glaring mistakes, typos, and my horrible attempts at being funny. Rated T mostly for language. Enjoy! - Berry

(P.S. Happy New Years, everyone!)

* * *

><p><strong>The Stars Overhead<strong>

Craig isn't sure how it happened. Everyone knows that there's Stan's group and then there's his crowd. They don't mingle. In fact, there's an unspoken law that plainly decrees their hatred towards each other. So why the hell is he stargazing with Kenny on the top of the McCormick's house in the dead of night?

He looks away from the stars and turns his attention to the said blond who's babbling on about constellations. The hood of Kenny's orange parka is drawn tightly around his face, making his words muffled and hardly understandable. Luckily for Craig, he is fluent in the language of Kenny's Muffles and can make out almost every word. He's not really listening to what he's saying though. He's too distracted with the snowflakes that have collected on Kenny's surprisingly long lashes.

"Did you know the Little Dipper is also called the Ursa Minor—Craig, what are you doing?" Kenny jerks back and nearly falls off the roof when he realizes Craig is staring at him, "I know I'm hot but you might want to tone down your stare. Getting some really creepy vibes over here."

Craig resists the urge to brush the flakes off Kenny's cheek when Kenny blinks and they fall from his eyelashes. He decides to focus on something else instead, like the pink of Kenny's nose and the flush on his cheeks due to the cold Colorado night.

"Hey, don't be ashamed," Kenny chides in a teasing tone, mistaking Craig's averted gaze for embarrassment, "You're not the first person I've caught staring. Chicks totally dig the baby blue eyes."

Craig meets Kenny's eyes with narrowed ones, "Are you calling me a girl?"

"What? N-no!" Kenny stutters in surprise at the intensity of Craig's glare, "You're totally, like, the most manly dude I've ever met. So manly. The manliest." Kenny pauses before adding with an eyebrow wiggle, "So you _do_ dig the blue eyes?"

"Shut up, McCormick." Craig punches Kenny on the shoulder.

"Ow! Harsh..." Kenny grumbles and rubs away the pain.

For a moment, there is only the silence of streetlights buzzing and meowing stray cats. Craig chances a glance in Kenny's direction, who is no longer spluttering random information about stars but has returned to watching the sky. The look of content on Kenny's face does weird things to Craig's stomach.

"Craig, doing the whole 'staring-at-me-in-a-really-creepy-way' again," Kenny says, though he sounds amused rather than upset. "I'm starting to think you come stargazing with me _not_ to stargaze."

"How do you even know so much about stars anyway?" Craig opts to change the subject.

"Well, I'm pretty much dirt poor and stargazing is free of charge," Kenny jokes. His playful tone is soon replaced with a peaceful one, "And...it's nice. I used to come out by myself all the time to get lost in the stars. I guess I just picked up a few things over time."

Suddenly Craig feels like an intruder. What was he thinking when he accepted Kenny's stupid offer? He knows the other boy had been just joking when he had given the invitation, and Craig had only agreed it to annoy him. Sure, Kenny didn't shove him off his roof or even cuss at him, but he probably didn't want him there. Craig should have just flipped him off and continued to walk home. He wouldn't have even encountered Kenny if his mom didn't force him out of the house to go buy some milk.

Which reminds him of the carton of milk he left on the McCormick's lawn. And the stray cats. And how long does milk last outside a fridge before it spoils?

His mom is going to kill him.

"Craig? Hello? Contacting planet Tucker?" Kenny waves a hand in front of Craig's face. Craig extends his middle finger at him out of habit.

"Whatever. I should go," Craig mumbles and gets up.

"What?" Kenny reaches out and pulls him back down. "Don't leave."

Craig briefly looks at the hand clasped over his wrist before meeting Kenny's eyes.

"Why not? I'm just bothering you."

"What makes you think that?"

"You said you come out here by yourself all the time. Aren't I getting in the way?"

Kenny blinks at Craig before bursting out in laughter. Craig frowns and yanks his hand free from Kenny's grasp. He's about to get off the roof when Kenny regains control over himself and tugs at Craig's sleeve.

"Wait! I'm not laughing at you!" Craig glares at Kenny. "Okay, okay, so maybe I was laughing at you, but not in the way you think. I just can't believe you would think you were bothering me. I _invited_ you, idiot. Why the hell would I do that if I didn't want you around?"

"You weren't serious about the invitation."

"Good point," Kenny shrugs in agreement, "But I didn't kick you off the roof when you got up here, did I?"

"Maybe you wanted to."

"And what? Didn't have the balls to do it?"

The corners Craig's mouth turn up a little. "Maybe."

"I'll have you know that I have plenty of balls," Kenny scoffs indignantly, "But what I'm trying to say is that I enjoy your company." Kenny throws his free arm up in mock surprise. "I know! It's a big shock for me too. Now are you going to sit or what?"

Craig eyes Kenny warily before he let the blond pull him back down.

"It gets lonely out here by myself. I don't want to drag my sister out this late at night, and my brother isn't home most of the time. I doubt he'd give a damn anyway. My parents are pretty much out of the question," Kenny admits when Craig is seated.

"And your friends?" Craig asks.

"Stan and Kyle are cool and everything, but I don't think they would be interested. Cartman's weight would make my roof cave in," Kenny chuckles a little, "I know they're my friends—well, except Cartman. He's just a fatass who clings to us because no one else puts up with him—but there's just so much crazy you can take. I'm not retarded, weird shit happens whenever the four of us are together."

Craig rolls his eyes and almost misses what Kenny says next.

"Besides, they'll think it's stupid."

And oh...there's that weird tingle in his stomach again. But it's not what Kenny said that makes Craig feel like that, it's what he _didn't_ say. He could hear the undertone of _this is my secret and I only share my secrets with very special people_ carefully slipped in between Kenny's words.

"I don't think it's stupid." Craig gives Kenny's hand a quick squeeze.

"I know." Kenny entwines his fingers with Craig's and pulls the taller boy closer. Craig lets him. "I'm happy that you're here, even if you're Kenny-gazing more than you're stargazing."

Craig half-heartedly kicks Kenny in the shin.

"I suppose it's only fair since I spent most of my time Craig-gazing."

"Are you trying to get on my nerves, McCormick?" Craig grumbles, ignoring the tinge of pink that has spread across his cheeks from the cold. Yep, definitely the cold.

"Aw, come on Craig. Don't you think we're friendly enough to call each other on first name basis now?"

"We've been stepping on each others' toes since elementary school. I don't think there's ever been a time where we were 'friendly' with each other...Kenny," Craig decides to add at the end after much debate.

Kenny hums in delight, "Never to late to start."

Kenny presses a shoulder to Craig's, warmth seeping through the fabric of their clothes. Craig leans in to Kenny's touch (because it was cold.) Craig turns to look at Kenny who is already staring at him, his hood now down and blond hair suffering a serious case of hat hair. A full-blown smile lights up the smaller teen's face.

"You know I was being honest about that Craig-gazing thing."

"Doesn't that make you a creep too?" Craig deadpans.

"We can be creeps together," Kenny laughs lightly.

Craig ends up chuckling a little, and they somehow end up laughing their asses off, which is ridiculous since the whole thing wasn't even that funny in the first place. When Craig finally catches his breath, he notices that Kenny is staring at him. Then he kisses Craig.

It ends as quickly as it starts, the kiss being a mere peck on the lips. Kenny pulls away embarrassed and red burning on his face.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. We just started laughing and I'd never seen you _laugh_ like that before—well I never seen you laugh _at all_ and I just thought wow Craig looks really good when he smiles, he should really smile more. I wonder if _I_ could make him smile more and—what the hell am I even saying _fuckI'msorry_." Kenny rants on, being even _more_ incoherent than when he speaks with his hood on.

Craig grabs Kenny's hand that is running through his already messy hair and glares at the baffled blond. Then he proceeds to shut him up.

With his mouth. And his tongue.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Craig grunts irritably after the kiss.

"I will if you keep on kissing me," Kenny grins, "You know, Cartman always said that people with braces are terrible kissers but you kinda rock at it."

"Shut. Up." Craig presses his lips against Kenny once more.

"Okay." Kenny murmurs back, sealing his promise with a nibble to Craig's bottom lip.

This time, when Craig wraps his arms around Kenny's waist and pulls him in closer, it's not because of the cold.


End file.
